Love, Abraham
by DecimatedOddity
Summary: Never read the book. Only watched the movie once. Got to get this out of my head.


The first time Bram and I had sex was not like the first time we kissed. It wasn't planned or discussed. There was no time to mull it over, to consider exactly how I would do it, how I would hold him. I just _did_ it. But somehow, I still wouldn't consider it spontaneous.

It wasn't a split decision. But it wasn't premeditated. Our first time was somewhere in between the two. It just _happened_. Don't misunderstand me, the sex was amazing— _incredible._ I just don't understand _how_. I don't know what came over me. Honestly. We were in my room studying for our final exams, him lying across my bed, me at my desk, a normal day when I simply… went for it. Without even locking the door. And in no way did Bram attempt to stop me. It was as if he'd patiently been waiting for my move.

We both realized how completely idiotic the act was immediately after it transpired and we quickly cleaned ourselves up before our luck ran out. Nora was downstairs making a hopefully edible dinner. Mom was assisting her and Dad was outside doing something or the other. One of them could've easily walked in.

My mother could've abruptly decided to enforce her new open door policy. No closed doors for _anybody,_ girls included, so boys didn't feel discriminated against when they were in my room. Nora could've came in to ask me to taste one of her concoctions or Dad could've popped inside for me to help him clean the gutters or something. And I would've been caught in a _extremely_ compromising position.

 _Fortunately_ , that did not happen. No one interrupted us. I had _long_ since stopped flipping through my trigonometry textbook and started ogling Bram's enticing form instead. In no way was he doing anything provocative. He simply laid there on his stomach, wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts, chewing the end of his pencil as he skimmed over an equation. And looking so…. tempting.

Without thinking about the consequences of my actions—without thinking about my actions _period_ —I stood and stepped over to where Bram laid comfortably across my plush bed. He looked up at me curiously as I approached, then smiled a helpful smile, clearly thinking I was confused about the math, completely unaware of my intent to defile him. But when I silently climbed into the bed with him and gently straddled his legs, trapping his body beneath the weight of mine and alining my crotch with sharp curve of his ass, his jaw dropped in awe and comprehension, but he made no move to stop me. My stiff member nestled itself between his plump cheeks through the fabric of our clothes, forming a crevice there, and eliciting a sharp, startled inhale from him.

Still, Bram made no move to stop me. Instead, he arched into my touch, gently thrusting his pelvis back into my abdomen as a gesture of compliance, allowing my jean cladden erection to press the thin fabric of his gym shorts further between his ass cheeks. The moan that escaped me was inexorable. Attempting to fight it was like trying to stop fire from burning. It only took one look from him, the briefest nod over his shoulder before we were off, eagerly humping and grinding through our clothes like redeployed soldiers coming home to their spouse after months apart.

Like a chain reaction, my lips found the back of his neck and he tilted his head aside, providing me easier access. His body was so firm beneath mine as I humped into him, the motion of it shifting his shorts. With a brief glance downward, I glimpsed the exposed smooth skin of his lower back and…. as he thrust back into my clothed erection, sending intense waves of pleasure through me, the shorts slid further and further over the curve of his ass, revealing a glorious sight.

Half of his cheeks exposed, tempting me, _teasing_ me. They were so beautiful… and I was already so achingly hard...

I shifted my weight and pulled him onto his hands and knees, tugging his gym shorts down his thighs in the process and he instantly arched his back for me without being prompted, leaving his mocha colored ass in a lewd position before me. The sight of it snatched every bit of breath I had from my lungs and it took me a second to find again. I was awed by the tiny, puckered, untouched hole between his cheeks. It looked so tight, so firm, so inviting. As gently as I would handle a wounded bird, I cupped his cheeks and pulled them apart for a better view.

He gasped and twitched as if my touch had scalded him. Then he made the hole twitch for me, probably not even on purpose, but I melted all the same. I could feel myself leaking in my underwear, my hard dick straining again my zipper in a painful way. Without further preamble, I swiftly undid my jeans and tugged them down my thighs, releasing my throbbing erection and exposing my ass to warm room. My cock sprang free from its confines and I sighed with the relief it brought as my preejaculate dripped from my tip profusely. It was almost as if I were already coming.

Somehow I knew exactly what to do with it.

I gripped the base of my cock, aiming the head towards Bram's tight hole where I rubbed my tip around the little orifice, lathering it in my juices, making is shine in a welcoming way. Bram simply shivered in front of me, moaning from the contact, allowing me to violate him without question. He pushed back into me, making my tip bump into the sphincter of his tight hole. He wiggled his ass against me, pushing and pressing until—

The quiet of the room was broken by our combined gasp when my tip breached him and I slipped into heaven. My jaw dropped from inexplicable heat as we lost our virginity together.

"Simon…" he gasped.

The first word that escaped him during the encounter was my name and it sent a shock straight to the tip of my dick. He continued to push back on me and I watched my pale pink cock slowly stretch the small virgin hole open, forcing it to reshape itself around my girth and it had to be one of the most entrancing things I'd ever seen. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

I had to remind myself to breathe less I pass out, as I watched myself slide in, in, in… Bram's moans increased in pitch as it progressed deeper. Still he pressed on, making himself take it all, like he was was hungry for it. His walls clutched at me, squeezing my dick in an impossibly good way, until every inch of me was inside of him, my scrotum touching his skin. I could feel the sporadic spasms of his rectal walls as he adjusted to me, his legs twitching as I settled in.

For a moment we were frozen that way, adjusting, gasping laboured breaths as we experienced each other. I knew Bram was ready when he slowly pulled forward seconds later, making me gently caress his insides in a way that had me seeing stars. My hands found his firm waistline and I pulled him back onto me as I pushed in, watching myself vanish into his warm insides again.

He twitched with the thrust, emitting a sound similar to a wounded dog. I slowly pulled out and watched myself graze back in with him shivering and whining upon the inward thrust. I pulled out again, pulling him back onto my thrust, picking up the pace until his moans became one messy string, the little dip in his back never leaving as I fucked him. He kept his round ass tilted in the air for me as he pushed back to meet my thrusts, taking all of me each time. The room was suddenly filled with sound of our moans a slapping skin. I would slide out until I was certain it would pop out, only to slip smoothly back in, my entire shaft disappearing inside his chocolate ass again, the tones of our skin contrasting brilliantly, like his greedy hole was made to be stretched by my dick.

Then Bram peered over his shoulder, staring back at me, biting his lower lip, his brows touching each other in ecstasy, his back still arched as he pushed back into my thrust. And that unintentionally lascivious look did it. The visual of how much he was enjoying this, that it was me providing him such pleasure, combined with the sight of his tiny brown hole stretched around my dick… it sent me over the edge. I moaned a deep moan as I burst inside of him.

"Oh my—fuck…" I pounded into him, unable to stop myself.

"Si, _fuck…_ I feel it," he whined. "It's inside of me…. you're coming inside of me." He threw himself back harder, propping himself up on his forearms but leaving his ass in the air for me to pound out the most intense orgasm I ever experienced. I slammed into him, making him whine like a child refused sweets, letting him milk me for everything I had. Then I collapsed atop him, spent.


End file.
